


Love for a Chevron

by aguyofmanythings



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Prejudice, Tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Chevron finds herself in a pickle when she falls for Amanda Anderson. By LoudHarveyLefty.
Relationships: Amanda/Chevron
Collections: LoudHarveyLefty's Stories





	1. An Even More Perfect Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not know who Amanda Anderson is, I would suggest you read LoudHarveyLefty's earlier fanfiction "Transtrouble". This story also has a fair bit of homophobia, so I'm slapping a big fat TRIGGER WARNING on this. With that said, I hope you enjoy.

During a regular day at Harvey Street, the children have gathered at the park to see the new invention Dot, the CEO of Harvey Street Enterprises, had just created.

"Thank you all for coming," Dot said to the audience. "Now before I unveil my latest invention, can anyone guess what it is?"

"Is it an electronic bull?" Penny said.

"No," replied Dot. "Anyone else?"

"Is it a genie?" utters Lucretia.

"Not quite. Anybody else?"

"Is it a new booger poker?" Pinkeye guessed.

"WHAT?!" Dot is taken aback. "No! Anybody else?!"

"Is it a teleportation trampoline which you can jump on which generates energy every time you jump on it which will teleport you to anywhere on Earth?! Or anywhere in the universe?! Anywhere you want?!" Audrey guessed rather excitedly.

Dot facepalms at Audrey's answer, now frustrated by her friends' rather inane answers. "How about I show you before I lose my mind?" Dot then removes the sheet that covered the invention, revealing a robot. The children are immediately impressed by the robot's design.

"This, my fellow Harvey citizens, is the Omnibot, the robot that knows EVERYTHING!" Dot exclaims. "Hence why I called it the Omnibot, short for Omniscient Robot."

"Like, literally everything?" Lucretia questioned.

"Literally everything," Dot repeats. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Do I!" Lucretia walks over to the robot and asks, "Um, Mr. Robot. Do you know what my dirty secret is?"

"You creepily watch the Harvey Girls sleep every single night, you creep," the robot responds.

The children start whispering among one another, impressed by the robot's answer.

"Wow! It's good!" Lucretia exclaimed, spectacularized.

"My turn!" Melvin approaches the Omnibot. He clears his throat and asks, "Omnibot, do you know what my grades are?"

"They are all F's," the robot replies. "Geez, you really need to stop slacking off and start doing your homework."

Melvin sighs in defeat. "You're right."

"Ooh! I wanna try!" Pinkeye comes over, slightly pushing away Melvin and Lucretia. "How many boogers do I pick?"

"About 12 million ton of boogers per year," the Omnibot states.

"Wow!" Pinkeye exclaims in utter awe. "Even I didn't know that!"

"You're welcome, you disgusting nose picker," said the Omnibot.

The children clap and cheer for Dot as she stands in triumph. Another of her inventions was another success. But soon, the applause was cut short when Dot and the Harvey Street children heard a familiar voice with a British accent, "Very impressive, Dot!"

The kids turn to face the direction of the voice and see Chevron, the British blonde-haired girl who is Dot's rival and former preschool classmate, sahaying towards them and waving her long, fluffy hair in the process. The children are shocked to see Chevron, the British girl who's done many great acts, return to Harvey Street; on the other hand, Dot is rather a little annoyed to see her rival return.

Chevron approaches Dot and gives her greeting kisses much to Dot's discomfort. "I gotta say, Dot. A robot that knows everything about someone or something? Very impressive! Of course, not as impressive as what I've done."

"Yeah, yeah," Dot says, a little irked. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"What? Is it wrong to revisit the friends I've met here in this wonderful street of yours?" said the British girl.

"You've got a point there." Dot crosses her arms.

"Mind if I ask your Omnibot a question?"

The smartest of the Harvey girls sighs. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Chevron clears her throats and asks the robot, "Omnibot, do you know who I am and what you know about me?"

The Omnibot responds, "You are Chevron Watson, the daughter of Priscilla Watson and Boris Watson who are two of the most popular celebrities in the world known for their role as Juliet and Romeo in their recent movie adaptation of one of Shakespeare's popular plays. Because of their wealth and popularity, you, Chevron, became one of the most popular children in the world, impressing them with your intellect and looks and even managed to appear in the world famous youth magazine Kidmopolitan."

"That is all correct," Chevron said in triumph.

Once again, the children are impressed. Dot, on the other hand, rolls her eyes.

"Congrats, Dot. You've created a robot that knows everything about me. I gotta say, you are special, not as special as me of course," said Chevron.

"I'm also a huge fan," said the Omnibot.

"Oh stop it, love." Chevron is flattered.

"Hey, everyone!" a voice suddenly shouted. "Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone faces the direction of the voice and see Amanda, the new girl who recently moved to Harvey Street and happens to be transgender, running towards them. Upon reaching them, Amanda stops and pants, having grown tired of running. "Sorry for arriving late, Dot. I had to take care of something at home. Now what did I miss?"

As for Chevron, she could not take her eyes off Amanda. In her eyes, she sees Amanda slowly waving her hair and shaking her skirt in some sort of flirtatious fashion as if Amanda is romantically trying to catch Chevron's attention. From everyone else's point of view, Chevron is just staring at Amanda funny.

"Ummm… can I help you?" Amanda asked but received no response.

Dot waves her hand in front of Chevron's eyes which snaps her out of it. "Wha? What happened?"

"You've just stood there staring at Amanda for some reason," stated Dot.

"Oh. Amanda. That's her name! Hehe!" Chevron nervously approaches the fun-loving trans girl. "Ummm… nice to… uh… meet you!" She lends her hand.

"Aren't you that Chevron girl who appeared in that one Kidmopolitan magazine?" asked Amanda.

"Why yes! That's me!" Chevron laughs nervously.

"Nice!" Amanda exclaims excitedly. "I finally got to meet you! I'm pretty much a fan!"

"YOU ARE?!" Chevron cheerfully exclaims. "I mean, you are." She giggles nervously again as she tries to maintain her composure.

"Um, are you okay?" Amanda takes notice of Chevron's weird behavior.

"What? Oh ho ho! Of course, my love! I'm one hundred percent fine!" Chevron starts sweating. "If you excuse me, love…" she suddenly bolts out of the park, too anxious to continue her conversation with Amanda.

"That was strange," Amanda comments.

"Yeah. I've never seen Chevron act like that before," said Dot, "especially to one of her fans."


	2. The Realisation

Chevron strolls through the forest along a path that cuts through the trees in a curvy line. As she walks, Chevron could not stop thinking about Amanda. In her mind, she once again imagines the trans girl waving her curly, blonde hair and grey skirt flirtatiously, but this time she also blinks her eyes quickly as a way to look more cute.

"That… girl…" Chevron mutters, "she's… pr-pre-pretty." She suddenly stops walking. After a moment, she places her hands on her cheeks as they start blushing very red. Chevrons sighs lovingly. "Amanda is her name. Oh Amanda! I can't stop thinking about you! You're just that irresistibly cute! In fact, no boy or girl has managed to make me not stop thinking about them! If you're not seeing anyone, then maybe we can hang out sometime. I can spend the rest of my life with you, looking at your gorgeous eyes, beautiful hair, and stylish skirt! Amanda… I think I'm in _love_ with you!"

Suddenly, Chevron stops talking to herself. The image of the attractive Amanda disappears from her mind. The blushes fade away. Chevron had realized what she just said. "Wait! What am I saying?! Me?! In love with Amanda?! There's just no way! I can't be in love with a _girl_! I thought I liked guys! But if I did, why didn't I fall in love with any handsome boy I encountered? Why is my first crush a girl?! Is it because… I actually like girls this entire time?! And I just realized?!"

By this point, Chevron is somewhat in a panic mode. Her realization of being attracted to people of the same gender has caused her to worry about what people would think of her if they found out she has a crush on a girl.

"What would the others think of me if they ever find out I'm in love with Amanda?!"

Suddenly, Melvin makes an appearance in Chevron's thoughts. He has a rather smirky look on his face which he makes whenever he is about to tease someone. "You?! In love with a girl?!" He starts laughing mockingly.

Then, Lucretia appears in Chevron's thoughts. "You're in love with Amanda? Um, is that some sort of strange disease or something?"

Next, the Bow makes her appearance. "So you have feelings for a girl, huh? And I thought I was the strange one."

And finally, enter Chevron's archrival Dot. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You know you can't procreate with a person of the same gender! Only you can do that with someone of the opposite gender which is why nature intended us to fall in love with those of the opposite gender! Either you're deviating from nature, or you're just delusional! Looks like I'm the smartest one after all!"

The children then poof away from Chevron's thoughts. Chevron begins sweating profusely out of anxiety. "I can't let anyone know about this! Or else they'll make fun of me and don't want to be friends with me anymore! I could lose everything I've worked hard for! I'll be considered a disgrace to the family!" She suddenly stops after saying "family". The mere mention of that term, especially after realizing she's attracted to girls, has instilled fear into Chevron. "And especially… to my parents…"

After saying that, Chevron imagines the silhouettes of her parents. Despite their faces (as well as their bodies) being pitch black, Chevron can tell they are upset with her.

"What do you mean, you have a crush on a girl named Amanda?" Chevron's father inquired.

"Chevron dear, you know you can't have children with another girl. You need to date a boy if you want children," said Chevron's mother.

"One of the duties of the Watson family is to pass our heritage to the next generation, and it's your job as the only child in the family to fulfill that! But instead you disgraced that oath by falling in love with a girl!"

"You better sever ties with that Amanda girl, dear…"

"Or we'll sever ties with _you_ …"

That final word echoed through Chevron's mind as her parents disappeared from her thoughts. Knowing how her parents act, let's just say they won't react well to Chevron having a crush on a girl.

"I gotta do something! I need to get rid of my attraction to Amanda somehow!" Suddenly, Chevron gets an idea. "I know! I'll ask the elder! He'll know what to do!"

Chevron bolts out of the forest, thinking she knows a way to end her attraction towards girls.


	3. Conflicted

The children of Harvey Street are playing at the park just like any other day at Harvey Street. All seem happy and joyful. All but one. While the kids are having fun, a bush suddenly shakes and rattles its leaves despite no wind, but then Chevron pops her head out from the bush, watching the children play. She then looks to the left and then to the right to make sure no one is around. After that, she starts crawling behind the bushes as a way to sneak past the children of Harvey Street in order to not waste time conversing with them so she can talk with Bobby the Elder.

As Chevron sneaks, she suddenly overhears a conversation that caught her interest. She raises her head a bit so her eyes can see what's going on while her nose and mouth are concealed by the leaves. Her eyes are locked on two people who are revealed to be FruFru and Lucretia. They are having a discussion about Sombra, a dramatic romance television series that details a love triangle between two men named Lucas and Louis and a woman named Alyssa. Chevron is a fan of Sombra as the show is one of her favorite TV series which explains why she is suddenly interested in FruFru and Lucretia's discussion of the series.

"Have you about the latest news about Sombra?" Lucretia asked rather cheerfully.

"Nope. Not yet," replied FruFru as she admires her polished fingernails. "What about it?"

"From what I've heard from the Sombra fan club, Clarissa… you know who Clarissa is, right?"

"No duh! I watch the show, too! It's totes adorbs."

"Good! From what I've heard," Lucretia resumes, "Clarissa secretly has a crush on her bestie Alyssa!"

"Wait what?" FruFru asked, somewhat taken aback.

"Clarissa likes Alyssa! And by that I mean Clarissa sees Alyssa as more than a friend!"

"Is this true?!"

"Well… okay I admit! It's only a theory! But it could be true because every time Alyssa mentions Lucas or Louis, Clarissa becomes jealous. There were even hints that suggest Clarissa might have a crush on Alyssa." Suddenly, Lucretia gasps as she realizes something. "Maybe that's the biggest reveal the creator has told fans online!"

"Oh really? If that's the case, then I'm soooooo done with the show."

"What?! Why?!" Lucretia questioned, shocked.

"Come on, Lucretia! A girl liking a girl?! That's just… icky and gross!" FruFru suddenly reacted with disgust.

"How is it icky and gross?"

"Because it's unnatural. A man and a woman are meant to be together, not a man and a man or a woman and a woman. The latter two are completely incompatible."

"Does it matter, really?" Lucretia questions. "If a man and a man or a woman and a woman really like each other and care for one another, it's all that matters right?"

"No it doesn't! It's still unnatural, and it's still gross!" FruFru insists. "And like I said, if Clarissa really has a crush on Alyssa, then I'm never watching that show ever again. I'm so sick of TV shows and movies adding these oversensitive, good-for-nothing fairies who want to spread their filth to us. End of conversation."

With that, FruFru walks away in a sassy fashion.

"Alright. Take care then, FruFru!" Lucretia watches her leave.

Chevron is in utter shock about what she just heard. Not only did FruFru not feel any sort of shame for spewing her hateful comments about homosexual people, but the mere fact that Lucretia brushed it off like it was no big deal shows Chevron that people on Harvey Street have no problem being homophobic while those who are not are unwilling to call out homophobes. This made the already scared closeted lesbian even more scared about coming out and admitting her love for Amanda.

"I gotta get to the Elder, QUICK!" Chevron then ran as fast as she could behind the bushes. She does not care if she is suddenly stopped by someone, not one bit. She wants to get rid of her attraction towards Amanda (and possibly towards other girls) as soon as possible. Not watching where she is going, she suddenly crashes into someone and falls on top of the person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you-" Chevron abruptly pauses upon realizing who she crashed into. The person was Amanda, the same girl who Chevron fell in love with the first time they met.

"Oh my gosh!" Chevron suddenly gets off Amanda and stands up. "My apologies! Here, let me help you up!" She grabs Amanda's left hand and helps her up. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Do you have any bruises?!"

"Chevron!" Amanda suddenly shouts.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm fine. I'm completely fine. Don't worry about it," Amanda reassures.

Chevron places her hand on her chest and sighs in relief as Amanda brushes some dirt off her shirt and skirt.

"Why were you running anyway?" asks the trans girl.

The rich British girl instantly becomes frantic again. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" She forces a nervous smile.

"Okay then…" Amanda seems weirded out.

 _Oh no! I think Amanda thinks I'm a weirdo!_ Chevron thought to herself. _Quick! Think of something!_

"Soooooooooo… ummmmm… umm… hum… lum.. bum…"

"Hum lum bum?" Amanda becomes bewildered.

"Oh no no no no no no! What I… ummm…" Chevron starts sweating out of nervousness, "meant to… umm… say is… ummm… how are you?"

"Oh. Well… I'm doing fine. Just having a nice day. And you?"

"Well… ummm… I'm… umm… having a nice day, too! Yeah! That's right!" Chevron forces another anxious smile.

Amanda shrugs. "Okay. Wanna hang out?"

"Wha?" Chevron's sweating becomes more profuse. "I… ya… ha… ma… y-y-you w-w-want me to h-h-hang out with y-y-you?"

"Yeah, if you want to that is."

"I… ummm… umm… would love to!"

"Great! Now c'mon!" Amanda immediately grabs Chevron's arm and drags her to wherever Amanda is going.

* * *

Later that day, Chevron and Amanda are relaxing on a grassy hill not that far from the Harvey Girls headquarters; behind the girls is an oak tree that looks exactly like the one behind the Harvey HQ. The light breeze is causing the grass to wave back and forth and the leaves of the tree to rattle with one another which is perfect for a nice, relaxing day.

"Sure is a nice, relaxing day, huh?" Amanda comments.

"It sure is, love," Chevron agrees. Her nervousness is almost gone, but a bit of it still lingers due to her hanging out with her crush.

Silence fell on them for a moment. Both want to take a moment to feel the breeze blowing on them and listen to the rattling leaves.

Soon, however, Amanda breaks the calm silence, "I've been wondering though…"

"Yes, love?"

"As a fan myself, how does it feel being the most popular girl in the world?" asked the trans girl.

"Well," Chevron thought for a second, "it feels very good yet very tiring. You have fans, use your talent, appear in magazines, star in interviews, make a photoshoot, and pose as a model. You can make money off of all that! Of course, it gets tiring because it's a lot of work."

"Sounds like you have the best life anybody dreams of."

Chevron's happiness soon disappears as soon as she hears that sentence. "Riiiight. Of course, dear!" She giggles nervously. Amanda has no idea what Chevron had gone through just to be popular, especially when it came to her demanding parents. "What do you do in your life?" She asks, wanting to change the subject.

Amanda suddenly becomes apprehensive upon hearing that question. "Oh! Umm… well… my life's pretty normal, that's all. I have great parents, I'm doing well at school, have great friends, and all that stuff. I'm not as smart or successful as you, so I'm just a normal girl who likes fun and wants to protect her friends from anything."

"That's nice," said Chevron. She has no idea what Amanda had gone through ever since she transitioned into a girl, especially when it came to people who are intolerant towards transgender people. "Y'know," she resumes, "I often hear fans like you wish they live like me or any popular kid, but, on the contrary, I wish I had a normal life like you and my other fans and friends. Just relax all day instead of doing all those tiring photoshoots, inventions, and cameos."

"Huh. Never knew that," said Amanda. "I guess we both wish we had different lifestyles, huh?"

"Yeah."

Unbeknownst to them, their hands had unconsciously moved towards one another as if some invisible force was pushing their hands closer to each other, and soon enough they touched. Chevron and Amanda feel each other's hands and immediately get up. They look at their hands and, sure enough, they are holding hands. Amanda looks at Chevron and blushes, signifying that she found it lovely. Chevron looks at Amanda and blushes also.

After a moment of sweet silence and looking at one another, Amanda suddenly remembers something and breaks the silence, "Oh! I almost forgot! I promised Lotta I'd take care of her bunnies. It's nice knowing you, Chevron!"

"Alright then. Goodbye, love!" Chevron waves at Amanda.

Amanda waves back at Chevron as she leaves.

 _Gosh. Amanda is such a sweet girl. No wonder I have feelings for her._ Chevron blushes again. _Such a sweetheart._ But then, she recalls what she overheard in FruFru and Lucretia's conversation. _But then again, she might not love me back, or worse she might think I'm gross for even liking her! Even worse, everyone might think I'm icky for having a liking for Amanda. But yet again, I love her. I need to let her know how I feel. I can't hide my feelings forever. Amanda and I will never be together if I never tell her! But my popularity! My career! I could lose it all if I came out of the closet! I could even not be considered a part of the family for any longer if I reveal to my parents that I'm in love with a girl!_

Suddenly, Chevron stands up. "Ugh! All this deciding whether to come out or not is making me exhausted! I need to go back home to rest!" With that, Chevron leaves.


	4. Abuse

Located two blocks down Harvey Street is the Watson mansion, Chevron's home. Like any other mansion, it houses a large, grassy front yard surrounded by a fancy-looking fence. A driveway cuts through the yard in a wavy line from the gate, which contains a big, curvy W, to the front doors of the mansion and back. Halfway through the driveway is a fountain spitting out water upwards creating an upside down U-shaped waterfall. The statues of Priscilla, Boris, and Chevron are sculpted on the fountain with water pouring out of their mouths; the statues are also sculpted from pure, real gold extracted from third-world coercive labor.

Standing in front of the front doors is none other than Chevron Watson. She pushes the doorbell and waits for someone to answer. Soon enough, one of the family's butlers answers the doors.

"Good afternoon, mistress," the butler greets his young mistress.

"Greetings, Joseph. Is daddy here?" Chevron asks.

"He's in his office."

"Thanks, love."

Chevron enters the mansion. The luxurious living room is pretty huge and fancy looking. The thin, wide-screened television lay dormant on the set that had just been cleaned by one of the maids. The couch, which is a few feet away from the television, is made up of leopard skin covering its cushions and structure, and on top of the couch is a huge white diamond. Above the living room is a huge, crystal chandelier that is very slowly waving back and forth in an extremely tiny distance. A huge, painted family portrait of the Watson family is hanging on a wall above the TV. Almost everything in possession by the Watsons is a sign of their great wealth and high social status. They are a highly respected family in not only the United States of America and Great Britain but all over the world.

Chevron walks about five stories up the mansion via the staircase (the Watson mansion is not only a wide place but also a tall one). She was tired by the moment she reached the fifth floor, so she stopped for a second to inhale some oxygen before resuming walking. Three doors down the hallway is Boris' work office. Chevron approaches the door slowly in order to not interrupt her father working. The door is slightly opened, so Chevron can hear her father talking on the phone. She slowly and carefully opens the door and slowly walks inside, and sure enough her father is speaking on the phone to the director of an upcoming movie. This is where Boris spends most of his time at home: at his small office speaking to the director of a movie he is currently starring in.

"No! No no no! There is no way I'm going to play as a background character!" Boris proclaimed. "Garfield Davis, the reason why I agreed to be in your movie in the first place is because I, along with my wife, am the most famous and richest celebrity in the world! If I star as a character that has nothing to do with the plot whatsoever, then I'll be the laughing stock of the acting world! Either you star me as the main protagonist, or I quit!" With that, he hangs up his phone. He places it down on his desk and sits down on his chair feeling stressed.

"More movie problems, father?" Chevron asked, having witnessed the ordeal.

"Why yes, sweetie," replied Boris. "Could you bring me a glass of water please?"

"Right away, daddy!" Chevron walks out of her dad's office and approaches the stairway.

Fast forward to about five minutes, Chevron is pouring water from the gallon to a glass cup. While she does so, Chevron is still too nervous to come out as lesbian to her parents considering their questionable nature, but she plans to relax in her bedroom to take a break from thinking about whether she should come out to Amanda or not. After she finishes pouring the water, she carefully grabs the water and leaves the kitchen.

About another five minutes later, Chevron returns to Boris' office with the glass of water on hand. Boris seems to be a bit calmer than before. "Here you go, daddy." Chevron places the cup on the desk. She slides it towards her father, but she mistakenly slides it too far to the side of the desk, causing it to fall to the floor and the water to spill all over her father's pants and suit. Boris suddenly stands up in utter surprise, looking down at his now wet pants. He then glares at Chevron who stared at her dad's wet pants in shock; she then looks up at her father and smiles nervously. Out of fury, Boris approaches his daughter and proceeds to slap her in her face hard.

"Incompetent girl!" he yelled. "Can't you place the cup down more carefully?!"

Chevron, who is rubbing the cheek where her father slapped and is now on the verge of crying, "B-b-b-but I didn't mean to, father. I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You wet my new pants that I just got an hour ago! A simple apology isn't going to undo what you just did!"

"But father!"

"No buts, and no excuses! You are punished for the rest of the day, young lady! Go to your room now!"

Without any hesitation, Chevron runs away from Boris' office, feeling very upset. Boris walks back to his seat and sits down, trying to calm down once again.

* * *

In her bedroom, Chevron is laying flat down on her bed crying on her pillow. The recent incident with her father was not the only one which led to her getting grounded, nor was it a rare occurrence. There were many situations where Chevron was wrongfully chastised for simple mistakes she made. One time, Chevron was punished by her mother for ordering her the wrong food. Another time, Chevron was forced to mow the entire lawn (which was very huge) for simply giving her father the wrong fork. Last time she was previously punished, Chevron was forced to clean the entire mansion room by room without any help from the butlers or maids whatsoever (in fact, they all got a day off that day) solely because she gave her parents gifts that they did not like, and if there were even a speck of dirt left on the wall, Chevron was forced to clean the mansion all over again. Chevron should consider herself lucky that her punishment was to stay in her room for the rest of the day as well as keep her phone.

As Chevron cries, her phone suddenly receives a notification. She grabs her phone and lifts her face, which is wet with tears, to look at her phone. The notification was a Chirper message from someone, and that someone is Amanda Anderson. Chevron was confused. She did not remember giving her Chirper account information to Amanda. Curious, she clicks on the message, and it brought her to a Chirper message board where she sees Amanda's message:

"Hello, Chevron! Sorry if I'm bothering you. If you're wondering how I'm messaging you despite not receiving your Chirper account information, I've been one of your followers since day one."

That explains it. Chevron uttered in her thoughts. She resumes reading the message:

"Anyway, is it okay if you can come over to my house so we can hang out and get to know each other more? I'll let you pet one of Lotta's bunnies. I'm pretty sure Lotta won't mind."

Chevron sighs sadly. She is grounded, so she can't visit Amanda today, and sneaking out is out of the question since it'll only increase her risk of being caught and punished more harshly by her parents.

Chevron texts: "Sorry, Amanda, but I'm grounded, so I can't come over. Thanks for inviting me, though." She sends the message.

Not long after, Amanda responds with another message: "Aw that's too bad. I was really looking forward to hanging out again!"

Chevron texts: "So was I."

Amanda texts back: "That's okay. We can look forward to talking tomorrow. Bye!"

And that was the last text Amanda sent to Chevron for today. Chevron places her phone in her drawer, and she lays back down on her back this time. As she rests, she thinks about the incident with her father again and connects it to her current situation with Amanda.

_If father punished me for accidentally spilling water on his suit, then there's no doubt mother and father won't react so well to me having a crush on another girl._


	5. Photoshoot

The next day at the Watson mansion, Chevron is sitting on the side of the fountain waiting for her father and the camera crew to arrive so they can start the photoshoot for the next cover of Kidmopolitan. While doing so, she is sharpening her fingernails and pausing at times to look at her fingernails to check if they're sharpened enough. Suddenly, she hears the automatic gates open and looks at the gates to see the family limo driving towards the fountain and stopping in front of Chevron. Then, the limo driver exits the vehicle and walks around it to open the door from the other side. The driver does so, and coming out of the limo is none other than Boris Watson. Soon, the camera crew leave the limo with their photography equipment.

"About time you all showed up!" exclaimed Chevron.

"Sorry for arriving late, sweetie," Boris apologized. "We just needed to pick up one important person."

"Who?" Chevron asked, confused but intrigued.

Boris walks over to the middle door of the limo and opens it so the person can get out. Chevron is shocked to see who the person is. Coming out of the vehicle is Amanda Anderson, her crush. She is holding a camera on both hands.

"Amanda?!" Chevron exclaimed in utter shock.

"Hello again." Amanda giggled.

"Ah. I see you both have already met," Mr. Watson observed.

"Yeah. She came over to the other block of Harvey Street the other day, and that's where we first met," Amanda told Boris.

"Intriguing."

"Daddy," Chevron asks, "what happened to the photographer?"

"He had caught a cold, so he had to stay home."

"Aw. That's too bad."

"Thankfully," Chevron's father places his hands on Amanda's shoulders, "we got Amanda here to be our substitute photographer for today. She expressed an extraordinary talent in photography."

"I've taken photography class back in my hometown," states Amanda.

"Now you two can relax and talk with one another while the crew sets up the cameras." Boris then walks off the driveway. Next, the limo driver gets back inside the limo and drives off to park somewhere in the Watsons' property; with the limo gone the camera crew begin setting their equipment.

"Amanda," Chevron begins the conversation, "how did you and my father meet?"

"Well," Amanda explains her story, "it's more like I was suddenly approached by him. He told me he was looking for a photographer to shoot pictures for your cover of the upcoming Kidmopolitan magazine and asked if I knew photography, and I excitedly said yes! So he asked me to take pictures of him to make sure I actually know how to take pictures with this camera, and, you guessed it, I was accepted!"

"Wow," utters Chevron.

"I know right?! I can't believe I'm here at the very home of my favorite young star now turned best friend!" Amanda squeals with joy.

"Uh, yeah. How exciting." Chevron grew disappointed at Amanda referring to her as a best friend. She saw her as more than that.

"Alright, girls!" one of the crew members said. "The crew are done setting the equipment! Amanda, get ready to shoot some pictures, and Chevron, get ready to work it!"

Amanda grabs Chevron's hands and says, "Good luck!" before releasing them and running off so she is far enough away from Chevron to have a good shoot of her. She then aims the camera at Chevron.

Chevron blushed at the feeling of Amanda's hands grabbing her own. It was the same feeling she felt when she and the trans girl held hands for the first time. Chevron smiles warmly at that feeling.

"Alright! Ready?" shouted the trans girl.

Chevron realized the photoshoot is about to begin and poses for the camera as Amanda says, "Three… two… one!" before taking the picture. The first photo shows Chevron tilting to the left with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. The second photo shows the young model in the same pose but tilting to the right. The third photo shows Chevron blowing kisses at the camera. The fourth photo shows her facing to the right and making a smoochy face. The fifth photo depicts her facing the camera with her chin on her hand. The sixth and final photo depicts her waving her hair. And like that the photoshoot has come to an end.

"Great job, Chevron!" one of the crew members said while looking at the photographs of Chevron's poses. "With these pics you're gonna make a butload of money!"

"As if I'm not already making a lot of money, love," Chevron remarked.

"Alright, time to send these to the Kidmopolitan industry. C'mon, boys! We're leaving!"

Soon, the limo returns to the driveway, and the crew reenter the vehicle.

"Here's your camera, sir." Amanda hands the crew member back his camera.

"Thanks, Amanda. You did a good job, too!" he compliments. "You should consider a career in photography."

"No thanks. I'm more interested in other hobbies."

"Your loss." The crew member closes the limo door.

As the limo driver opens the door for Boris, he looks at Chevron and Amanda and tells them, "You girls can stay here and chat if you'd like. We'll be back in a while!"

"Alright, daddy! Farewell!" Chevron bids goodbye.

"Goodbye, Mr. Watson!" says Amanda.

Boris enters the limo and closes the door. The limo driver starts the limo, and it drives off. Chevron and Amanda watch the limo drive away before it disappears from their sight.

"Sooo… umm… do you want me to give you a tour?" Chevron asked.

"I would like that!" Amanda cheers. "But first," she becomes a bit nervous, "there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Let's go somewhere private just to be safe."

"Umm… okay."

Chevron and Amanda start walking towards the side of the mansion. The former was puzzled about the latter having something to tell her. Was Amanda hiding a secret?

Both girls have reached the side of the mansion. Chevron starts the conversation by asking, "Well… what do you want to tell me, love?"

"Well… I'm not sure how you'll react to this, but I think I can trust you enough since we're both getting along so far," said Amanda.

"Well then, tell me."

With one big deep breath, Amanda utters, "I am trans."

Chevron is bewildered. "Trans?"

"I am transgender," Amanda conveys.

"Transgender? Wait. That means you're-"

"Born male," the trans girl finishes the sentence. "Yes, that is correct, but now I'm a girl. Still biologically male, but I identify as a girl."

"Amanda… I'm… umm…"

"Surprised?"

"Yes! That's right! I'm surprised! I would have never guessed that you were once a boy! You actually look like a girl!"

"Yep! You can thank my transition for that!" Amanda winks.

"Amanda, I am so proud of you!" exclaims Chevron.

"And I'm glad you accept me!" exclaims Amanda. "For a second I was worried you would freak out the moment I admitted I was born a boy."

"And why would I do that, love? I could care less what gender you identify as. It doesn't affect me at all!"

Amanda then grows sad. "I wish I could say the same about the others."

"What do you mean?" asked Chevron.

"Well, remember yesterday when I told you my life was average?"

"What about it, love?"

"I lied," the MtF transgender admits. "My life wasn't always that normal. Back in my hometown, after I transitioned into a girl kids started picking on me. They made fun of me, bullied me, and wouldn't allow me to use the girls bathroom or locker room. I would also receive comments from people threatening me to beat me up if I went near other girls. It got so bad that my family had to move, which is why I'm here with you in the first place."

"My gosh that's terrible! How can anyone be that hateful?"

"I know right? But now that I'm around people like you who accept me for who I am," Amanda becomes happy, "I'm happy now!"

"Wait," said Chevron. "You're saying that the people in Harvey Street know you're trans?"

"Yes, and they all accept me! Well, except for FruFru. She thinks I'm still a boy dressing up as a girl."

Chevron sighs. "That FruFru. I'm shocked anyone is friends with her."

"I wonder that too. She also finds gay people icky," adds Amanda.

 _Yeah I know._ Chevron remembers the conversation where FruFru exposed her true homophobic nature. "Anyway, since you shared your secret, there's something I want to tell you."

"Really? Tell me."

_Alright, Chevron. This is your big moment. This is the time you tell Amanda how you really feel. If Amanda was brave enough to tell you she was once a boy, then you are brave enough to tell her you like her. C'mon, Chevron. You got this!_

With one inhale and exhale, Chevron says, "I'm-"

"Excuse me, ladies!" One of the Watsons' butlers comes over, interrupting his young mistress. "The maids have made some lunch for you both. Would you like to come and eat?"

"Sure!" exclaims Amanda.

Chevron sighs. "Fine. I guess so."

"Great!" cheered the butler. "You'll love the cuisine made by the maids of the most powerful family in the world!"


	6. Coming Out

Inside the Watson mansion, Amanda and Chevron are in the living room eating sandwiches made by the chefs of the Watson family.

"Mmmm! These sandwiches are so good!" Amanda compliments as she munches her sandwich.

"I know right?!" Chevron takes a bite of her sandwich. "Family recipe secret!"

Amanda grabs her glass cup of water and takes a gulp before putting it back down. "Sandwiches aside, what were you gonna tell me?"

Chevron takes a sip of her water. "Tell you what, love?"

"Remember? When we were outside, you were gonna tell me something after I told you I am transgender?"

Suddenly, Chevron chokes on the water and starts coughing after hearing that.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Amanda asked in sudden worry.

"Yes." Chevron coughs. "I'm," cough, "fine." More coughs. "Excuse me for a second."

The popular girl gets up from the couch and runs toward the front doors. She opens the doors and exits the mansion as the transgender girl watches in confusion. Outside, Chevron stands in front of the wall and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Alright, Chevron. This is your chance to tell Amanda how you feel. If she is brave enough to tell moi she was once a boy, then I should be brave enough to tell her I love her." She takes another deep breath. "Alright. Here I go."

Chevron reenters the mansion and walks back to the couch.

"You're back so quickly," Amanda comments as Chevron takes a seat, still puzzled about the situation.

"Butlers. Maids. Could you all please leave the living room for a moment. Amanda and I would like to speak in private."

The butlers and maids who were all in the living room agreed with Chevron's order and left the living room.

With all the servants gone, Chevron takes yet another deep breath before starting, "Amanda, do you promise not to freak out or anything?"

"Um, okay?" Amanda phrased it as a question, still bewildered.

"Good." With one final inhale and exhale, after hiding it for what feels like an eternity, Chevron finally utters the special words, "I love you, Amanda."

The curly-haired blondie just sat there staring at the rich popular girl, somewhat muddled. "Umm… could you repeat that? I just want to make sure I heard you right."

Chevron takes a sigh. "I have a crush on you, Amanda."

Amanda still stares at Chevron, this time looking shocked. After remaining silent, she speaks, "I… ummm… well… ummm… I… umm… I… am… shocked."

"Oh I knew it!" Chevron suddenly exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't understand! You probably think I'm a weirdo for having a crush on a girl like you!" Tears form in her eyes. "And now… you're gonna tell everyone, and they'll see me as a weirdo! MY LIFE'S RUINED!" Chevron then starts crying, thinking she will live the rest of her life in shame now that she came out of the closet, but then, she felt Amanda's hands grabbing her arm. Chevron suddenly stops crying and looks at Amanda who is smiling at her. "Wait. You're not weirded out?!"

"Of course not, silly! Why would I be?" said Amanda.

"But you were shocked! I thought you would hate me!"

"Hate you? For liking me?" Amanda giggles for a bit. "That's just silly!"

"That means… you like me?"

"No. It means…"

Then, to Chevron's shock Amanda gives her a kiss on the cheek, causing the former to blush.

"...I love you," Amanda finishes the sentence.

After Chevron snaps out of her blushing state, she says, "So you're saying that-"

"I have a crush on you," Amanda finished the sentence again.

"So that means you also like girls?" Chevron questioned.

"More like I like everyone regardless of gender."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm pansexual," Amanda admits. "It's like bisexual, but gender isn't a factor in attraction."

"Amanda, I'm in total shock right now! This whole time we had a crush on each other!"

"And I wanted to tell you that, but I was too nervous. I thought a girl like you would never be into girls in general."

"I don't blame you, love. Even I thought I would never fall in love with a girl! But here I am! Admitting my love for a girl who happens to be in love with me!"

"Strange isn't it?"

"But does anyone else know you're pansexual?" asked Chevron.

"Not yet, but I'm very sure they'll be accepting!" claims Amanda. "I mean they accepted me as transgender."

"Well… to be safe, love, I do have one thing in mind to help us make sure."


	7. Love is a New Beginning

"So let me get this straight," Dot began, "you both had a crush on each other the entire time but were too nervous to speak up until now, and you both accepted each other, and now you're both here at the Harvey HQ to ask Omnibot if the children of Harvey Street are accepting of same-sex relationships?"

"That's right!" Chevron confirms with Amanda nodding.

Dot looks a bit shocked. "Wow. I never expected you both to have feelings for other girls, especially you, Chevron."

"Trust me, Dot. I was just as surprised as you when I found out I had a crush on Amanda."

"You both don't need to ask Omnibot," states Lotta. "Everyone here at Harvey Street is accepting of any kind of relationship! I mean, they're fine with Dot's two dads."

"Wait, you have two fathers, Dot?!" Chevron asked in unison.

Dot nods up and down.

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Lotta's right!" exclaims Audrey. "Everyone won't care if a girl dates a girl or a boy dates a boy! The only one that seems to care is FruFru."

"Yeah. I've heard FruFru would refuse to watch any show that features a same-gender couple because she thinks it's disgusting," Lotta adds. "I see nothing wrong with same-gender couples."

"Just ignore FruFru and let her live with her jerkazoidness," states Audrey. "If she bothers you in any, then come to me. I know how to deal with her."

"You're not beating up FruFru, Audrey," Dot warns. "We've talked about this before. Do you want a repeat of what happened at your school with FruFru after she kept teasing Amanda?"

"Who said I want to beat her up? I'm just gonna tell her off and force her to leave them alone!"

"Well…" Chevron speaks, "that sounds good and all, but I still want to ask Omnibot."

"Just to be safe," Amanda finishes her girlfriend's sentence.

"Oh alright. If you wish." Dot walks over to the Omnibot, which was sitting in the corner laying dormant, and presses the on-and-off button. Seconds later, the Bot turns on, ready to answer some potential questions. "It's on. Just ask any question you have in mind, and it will answer quickly and easily!"

Chevron slowly approaches the Omnibot. With a deep breath, she asks, "Omnibot, will the children of Harvey Street accept Chevron and Amanda's relationship as well as other same-sex relationships?"

Then, a loading symbol appears on the Omnibot's screen, thinking of an answer. Chevron stares at the symbol, intensely waiting for the Omnibot to respond as her heart began pumping blood at a rapid pace. Amanda began sweating profusely, also nervous about how the Omnibot will respond.

Suddenly, in an extraordinary moment the Omnibot responds with, "Yes. The children of Harvey Street have a 99.99999999998 to 100 percent approval rate of same-sex and other types of LGBT relationships, including Amanda and Chevron's relationship. Only a homophobe by the name of FruFru has a huge problem with it."

After hearing its response, Chevron and Amanda exchange ecstatic expressions and squeal with joy before hugging each other.

"Welp. That's that," said Dot.

"Now if you excuse us," Audrey says.

"We have some dates waiting for us," Lotta finishes the sentence.

The Harvey Girls are about to leave their headquarters before Chevron screams, "WAIT!"

"Is it okay if Chevron and I come along?" asked Amanda.

"Um, sure," replied Dot.

"We just gotta ask the boys if they're okay with you both coming along," utters Audrey.

"Yes!" Amanda and Chevron cheered.

The Harvey Girls walk out of their trailer followed by Chevron and Amanda. After the latter two stepped out of the trailer, their hands moved closer to one another until eventually grabbing one another. Amanda and Chevron see they are once again holding hands, and then they exchange warm smiles as they blush. Finally, they begin walking with the Harvey Girls on their first official date towards the sunset. This marks the beginning of a new era in the lives of Chevron and Amanda.


End file.
